Did you expect that?
by That Random Writer
Summary: One-shot. CeCe has been dating lots of guys, but when they all lead to heart brake she turns to Rocky for comfort. Rated T for *SPOILER ALERT* kissing. R&R!


**A/N: Alright, so I just felt like making a one-shot so I could get my story count higher.**

**Note To Guys/Boys reading this story: No offense it's just part of the plot.**

**Cece P.O.V**

Ugh! I am so done with boys. All they ever do is ask for sex, and ask to make-out. It's disgusting! For once it'd be nice to have one guy who actually cares for a girls actual feelings. I have tried everything. I have dated any type of guy you can think of: player, shy guy, bad boy, jock, you name I've dated it.

I'm not one of those girls who dates any guy who she can get her hands on, but at this point when someone asks me out I say yes, because I am looking for an actual nice guy out there. So far my journey has been a fail. I just decided to give up on trying and wait until after high school to date.

Now all I focus on is the show, family, and Rocky. She is my best friend and I am always constantly telling her week after week about another jerk-off. A.k.a all the boys I date that end in failure. I just keep telling her not to date guys ever, and she'll ask why, and I'll tell her about my weeks worth of problems with a guy.

It's like a routine, now all she says is who was it this time. She is always interested when we talk though. It's become so frequent, we even have a little saying now. New week, new guy, new problems. We call it the N.G.P.. N for new, G for guy, and P for problems. Although we know it goes together as a full saying.

I always think how lucky I am Rocky is here for me. She is like the shoulder I go to cry on, but I don't just use her to cry, and vent. No, Rocky is so much more to me, and whenever we're together it's pure fun. Just 2 girls hanging out, and having a good time.

Sometimes I feel like she does so much for me, and I do so little in return. All I want to do is find a way to repay her for all she's done for me. So far it's been no luck. I just don't want to do something normal for her, I want to go all out.

Something she will never be expecting. I guess I should just take her out for a day she'll never forget. Yeah that sounds like a plan! Alright time to call Rocky. I hopped off my bed and grabbed my phone off my counter. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey cece!"

"Hey Rocky, want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Um sure, hey what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing just watching TV, you?"

"I'm at my grandma's house now, but when we're home I'll come over if it's not too late."

"Kay."

"Any guys we need to talk about? It is Friday you know, N.G.P."

"Nope, actually."

"Wow, surprising. No offense. What happened?"

"I gave up, no more N.G.P for me!" Just then Flynn called me for dinner, man that kid is loud. "Got to go Rocky dinner's done."

"Okay, if I get home on time I'll stop by, okay bye." With that she hung up.

Rocky never did come that night. I guess she got home late, no matter, I will still she her tomorrow. And with that last thought in my head I went to sleep.

**~~~The next day, Saturday morning~~~**

I woke up the next morning to Rocky poking me. "What are you doing?" I asked still sleepy. "Well, I felt bad about not coming yesterday so I decided I'd come early today. Good morning!" She said grabbing my hands and taking me out of bed.

I immediately collapsed on her. "Cece get up." I groaned into her neck. "Come on I'm excited about today, where are you taking me?" She said as she pushed me off. "I am not telling you that, and good morning to you too."

I opened my arms wide for her to hug me. She accepted it happily. We stayed there for a long time. We just rested in each others arms until my mom ruined it. "Hey girls I'm going to step out for a sec. Flynn is at Henry's. You doing anything today?"

"Yeah we're going to hang out around town." I say pulling Rocky back into my arms as she tried to pull away. "Oh okay, see you later then." I rolled my eyes. "Bye!" I said rudely. I was in no mood to talk,I just wanted to stay in Rocky's warm arms.

Ever since I had been having boy troubles I would curl up with Rocky for hours. We would just _hug_ on my bed and watch TV. I wouldn't call it cuddling, some might though. Rocky seemed fine with it though. And what's fine with Rocky is fine with me.

"So Rocky do you think we could hang out here for a little, give me some time to think?" I said as I laid my chin on her chest looking up at her. "Sure." I knew she'd understand. We then pulled apart and set up my pillows and blankets.

We then got into bed and snuggled together. We just stayed in each others arms for a while. I almost fell asleep for how comfortable I was. I then remembered that Rocky was looking forward to hanging out so I decided we'd go.

**~~~15 minuets later at Crusty's~~~**

"Hey chicas what's up?" We smiled at Deuce. "Hey Deuce!", "Hey Deuce, give us the regular." He finished writing and walked away. "You got it!" He called out to us as he entered the kitchen. We ate our meals and talked for a while, before we left and went to the park.

**~~~ An hour later; The Park~~~**

The park was nice. We sat by the pond and watched the ducks. It was beautiful. Another one of those moments where we sat close and stayed in each others arms. Rocky even helped me feed ducks. We found a bird feeder in a tree, and there was bread in it so we fed the ducks. After that I decided we should get going.

**~~~ 30 minuets later~~~ **

Next I took her to the roof of this super fancy building. It was pretty late so I thought we could look at the sunset and then watch the stars. I figured it would give Rocky a chance to talk about the stars, I know she likes them.

And we did just that, this was yet another place for us to _hug_, as I put it, and just relax. It was really nice, and when the stars came out she told me all about the stars. She pointed out a whole bunch of things that you see when you connect the stars. It was really nice. It got sort of late so I decided to take us home.

**~~~30 minuets later; Cece's house~~~**

When we reached my room we collapsed on my bed. We were exhausted. After all we did walk half the day. Once again we resumed our usual positions, which we seemed to take everywhere we went. Rocky stayed for a while before she got up to leave.

"Where you going?" I asked as she got off my bed. "Home, it's late." I rolled my eyes. "Rocky it's Saturday, can't you stay?" She shrugged. "I'll just see you tomorrow." Just then an idea hit me. Something that would repay Rocky for all she's done, and show her how much I appreciate her.

"Alright fine, but before you do…" I walked right up to her and kissed her. I kissed her very passionately. When she kissed me back I smirked against her lips. Soon I traced my tounge around her lips. She let me in. I then explored every inch of her. Not leaving one part of her mouth un-licked.

Our tounges battled it out. The both of us fighting for dominance. I won, of course. I then had more fun going around one more time, before pulling away for air. "Good night Rocky, see you tomorrow!" I said as I kissed both her cheeks. I then gave her a quick peck on the lips and pushed her out the door.

"Feeling better already." I sighed.

**A/N: I know all of you would have preferred an update on 'How could you…' or 'Hate, but love to paint' or even 'Stupid haters' but I wanted to take a break, this was just a simple one-shot! I want to get my story count higher.**


End file.
